


The Lottery Ticket

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-04
Updated: 1999-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What happened after "We are the Eggmen".





	The Lottery Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

The Lottery Ticket

Disclaimer:  All Due South characters and concepts  
are property of  
Alliance.  No infringement on copyrights or trademarks is meant.   
The story below is for pure entertainment, not to be sold for any  
reason.  One last thing, if it doesn't belong to Alliance, it is  
mine  
unless otherwise stated.    
  
Thank you kindly,  
Alias Undercover  
  
Comments can be posted to the list or sent to   
Vunderdink@aol.com     
  
If you have not seen We Are The Eggmen, you might not want to  
read  
this story, which takes place right after WATE...  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
 **The Lottery Ticket**

A very short story by Alias Undercover.  
It happens right after the chicken ate the lottery ticket.  
__________________________________________________   
  
Ray and Francesca looked each other, unable to form words.  Their  
25,000 dollar lottery ticket was being pecked to death by a chicken.   
Franny looked away, extremely angry at her brother.  If she had  
of  
been the one holding the ticket, none of this would have happened.   
She quickly hammered her brain for a fast way to get even.  Smiling  
to herself, she looked back at Ray and said, "I'm going to go  
outside  
for a moment.  I need a breath of fresh air."  Ray slowly  
nodded, still unable to talk.  On her way out, Francesca picked  
up a  
handful of eggs.  
  
Ray was now left alone with the chicken, his hatred for poultry  
growing  
immensely.  He glanced around to make sure no one was  
watching  
and then grabbed the chicken with both hand.  Shaking it  
violently,  
he started screaming, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"    
  
Fraser ran into the room and tried to take the chicken away from  
him.  "Ray!" he hollered, "Calm down.  The chicken didn't do  
it on  
purpose!"  By the time he wrestled the chicken from Ray it was  
already dead.  Benton looked at the limp chicken laying in his hands  
and started to lecture Ray.  "Now look what you did, Ray.   
It's  
dead."    
  
Ray rolled his eyes.  "Of course it's dead Benny.  I wanted  
it dead."    
He tried to grab the dead chicken but Fraser quickly stepped back.   
"Now give it back to me."  Fraser started to walk backwards,  
closely watching his friend.  Ray lunged for the chicken again.      
  
"Why?  It's already dead Ray.  What more could you do to it?"    
  
Ray gave Fraser an insane looking smile before he responded.  "I  
am going to roast that bird.  I am going to eat it like it ate my  
ticket."  Then he tackled Benton, knocking him to the ground.   
Ray  
grabbed the chicken and ran.  When he finally got outside and saw  
his car, he dropped the chicken.  "Francesca!" he hollered at the  
top  
of his lungs.  "What did you do to my car?"  His Riv was covered  
with smashed eggs, inside and out.    
  
Francesca wickedly smiled.  "You deserved it you SOB."  
  
Ray shrugged and sadly smiled.  "Maybe I did.  
  
\-----------  
  
Later that night the Veccio family sat down to a hearty dinner of potato   
salad and fried chicken.  
  
  
  
 **THE END.**  
  
  
   
   
 


End file.
